Family Surprises
by Brittnodo
Summary: Sequel to Two who Care. Albus Dumbledore did the charm Severus Snape suggested and now he is surprised by the truth. How will Harry take it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yup still don't Harry Potter**

** AU after OOTP**

** Pairings mentioned: AD/MM, JP/LE, **

**This is Sequel; you don't need to read TWO WHO CARE but is highly recommended you do. Characters are somewhat OOC (CoughcoughSnapeCoughcough)**

**ENJOY!**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer was sitting at his desk staring at a piece of thick parchment with an astonished expression.

In all his years he has never been so surprised.

Albus puts the parchment of Harry Potter's Family Tree, back on his desk, and buries his head in his hands.

And that's how his wife found him an hour later.

"Albus, what's wrong?" Minerva asks concerned, her usual stern ways forgotten.

Albus just groans and waves a hand at the parchment, "here read this." his usual happy tone gone and no twinkle in his eye instead they were a dull blue.

Minerva just nods her head confused, and walks over to look at the parchment. When she has the paper and she sits down on a chair, she decides to ask her husband a question "Why do you have Harry's Family Tree?" after reading the title.

Albus looks up and answers "Well you remember the little argument Severus and I had at the leaving feast."Minerva snorts and Albus ignores her "Well I noticed how Harry was starting to look different. Not bad don't get me wrong but different. Like he has grown taller in a very short time, he even seems to be doing much, much better in classes Harry has the top grades even above Miss. Granger, and you must of notice how he seems to be really enjoying and excelling in Transfiguration. He looks as if he has light auburn highlights in his hair- I thought it was him just growing into himself by looking like his mother-, and then he has a new spark in his eyes. I didn't know what was happening until I read this. I'm guessing Lily found out about this and decided to put glamour's on Harry so they would wear off around the time he is turning sixteen. I don't know how I didn't see this before we are so….." he trailed off

"Albus, Really who could forget the feast you literally almost ripped Severus's throat out but anyways I did notice his fascination with transfiguration, and the grades but it can't be that bad… **MERLINS BEARD! **How... When… but she was... He is a...No you don't mean that she is..." Minerva spluttered and whispered the last part with tears in her eyes.

"Min, I had no idea how Lily discovered it but she knew even before us. I should have known really just look at her. She had….

_** Meanwhile**_

Harry Potter was lying on his bed thinking about when he could leave here. It's not as if the Dursleys were nasty but all they did was ignore him due to Moody's warning. He wished he had other family to live with but he knew it was impossible since he was the last Potter and his Aunt Petunia was the last of the Evans'.

With a sigh Harry stood up to go to the bathroom and on his way he stopped and looked into the full length mirror behind his door.

Harry noticed he was getting taller, and more muscular quite fast(Not that he was complaining), which was odd because he looked at pictures of his dad and noticed he was short and was more lean then how Harry was filling out, so harry decided one of his grandfathers must have been muscular.

Then Harry noticed his hair looked as if he had red highlights which were odd, but he ignored it saying it was from his mum and he was just starting to look like her. Then there was the eyes oh yes the eyes. They seemed to have a mind of their own like how they would have an odd spark in them or a twinkle if you may when he was happy.

Harry sighed and continued to the bathroom.

When he came out, he walked over to his desk and decided to owl Ron in reply to his letter and Dumbledore since it's been three days(He was supposed to OWL someone in the Order every 3 days), and he wanted see if the old man could send him a transfiguration book if not he would owl Sev or Remus for some books.

So he picked up his quill and started to write:

_Dear Ron,_

_Hey mate. It's good to hear from you already since it's only been what? Six Days? You must have missed me ha-ha. The Dursleys aren't bad, they're ignoring me mostly, and I guess they took ole Mad-Eye's warning to heart HA! Yes I'm doing ok with Sirius being gone, I talked to Snape, Remus, and Dumbledore they all helped me. I don't know when I'm getting out of here but I probably am out by my birthday. So how are you? How is Gin? I'm thinking about owling her soon so tell her for me would ya mate? Thanks_

_Harry_

"Here Hedwig, just wait I need to write one more letter then you can go." Harry told his snowy white owl who hooted back.

Harry took out a separate piece of parchment to write Dumbledore:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Hello professor, this is my 'I'm ok letter don't send mad-eye on a hunting Dursley's trip'. Things are fine, I'm a bit bored but that's not really important so I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing._

_Harry_

_P.S. Do you think you could send me a transfiguration book? If not that's ok I can ask Sev or Remus._

Harry folded the letter up and said "Here Hedwig take these to the Burrow and Hogwarts".

After tying the letters to the owls leg he watched as the snowy white owl flew out the window.

_**Hogwarts**_

Albus had just flooed Severus to ask him to come to his office, when Harry's owl flew through the window and dropped the letter on Dumbledore's desk.

As Albus sat down and was just about to open it when the Floo flared up and out came Severus.

"Ah, Severus, please take a seat. Lemon Drop? No? Ok, well I need to ask you something important." Said the headmaster in a calm tone

Utterly confused Snape said "Sure Albus, What is it?"

"Did Lily Potter ever say anything to you about her parents?"

"Of course sir. I had known them before they died… What? Why are you shaking your head?"

"Severus before we go any farther, I must ask for your help. It concerns Harry, I know for a fact if what I'm about to tell you will get you upset it will certainly get Harry mad and he will think I lied to him and kept more secrets from him or never wanted him."

"Albus what are you talking about? And DID you lie to Harry again, because if you did so help me I will kill you and I'm sure Lupin will help*?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"No I did not lie, this is a surprise to me also and Minerva."

"Then what are you bloody talking about?" Snape asked getting annoyed.

"Well it started when you mentioned me to how similar Harry and I were. So I found a charm- with the help of Filius- which reveals your Heritage(Family Tree). And it appears Harry is my and Minerva's grandson. "He stopped letting it sink in.

" Many years ago we had a daughter whom we had to give up, you need to understand we both loved her but the threats she would have to face if it ever became public knowledge she would be dead, just as the world mustn't know about my marriage. So we sent her to muggles when she was a baby, those muggles had another daughter who was only a few years older, they would raise her and in eleven years she would walk through those doors with a little boy who lived near her(you). Unbeknownst to Minerva nor myself said little girl was Lily. She must have found out about her parentage before she had Harry because she must have put glamour's on him, because she knew he would have traits and looks of both his grandparents (more than either of us thought he would). And as you can now see those glamour's have worn off." Albus said with a smile.

He started to chuckle at Severus shocked look, "Don't worry, I felt the same way until Min forced me out of my stupor, by-.." he stopped when he saw Severus' disgusted look.

"As Harry put it so nicely last time 'Jeez, Professor you gave me WAY too much information. I really would rather not know what you and Professor McGonagall do at night 'or any time, but wow. Lily never mentioned it to me so it must have happened after our fifth year. But I must admit the similarities are uncanny between both of you and Lily, and it explains why her parents didn't have green eyes or red hair" he said the last part to himself.

"Yes, I know she must have gotten her eyes from Min and Hair from me."He said with a tiny smile

"Harry has just sent me a letter, I haven't opened it yet so why don't we read it quickly and then we shall think of what to do" he opened the Letter and read it aloud:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Hello professor, this is my 'I'm ok letter don't send mad-eye on a hunting Dursley's trip'. Things are fine, I'm a bit bored but that's not really important so I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing._

_Harry_

_P.S. Do you think you could send me a transfiguration book? If not that's ok I can ask Sev or Remus._

Albus laughed and Snape snorted.

Albus decided to have some fun, "So SEV, how do you suppose I go about this with Harry?"

Severus snarled and said "Don't call me that. Only Harry calls me that.' He broke off with a slight smile.

"And why don't I collect him from his relatives and I bring him here, so you can tell him about this. He will be upset at first, but he can stay with me till he gets over it, in my guest quarters. You can let him stay here for the summers with us, I know all the teachers love the boy, well maybe all except Sybil but that's beside the point. And I know for a fact he will be mad at first but I know he loves you Albus it will be OK."

Albus was considering this and said "OK go and I'll collect Min so we can talk to him together after you bring him in and thank you Severus"

With that Severus nodded and left.

**(Harry's Room)**

Harry was working on a potions essay when he heard a distinct pop behind him. Harry spun around wand in hand ready to attack, but halted when he came face to face with Severus. He lowered his wand.

"You are spending WAY too much time with Moody" a familiar voice said.

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Well, hello there. What did I do now? And you know what they say _Constant Vigilance_"

Snape chuckled, "Hello, and no you're not in trouble…unless you did something but that doesn't matter now I have come with great news. You get to leave this hell hole. We want you to stay at the castle so pack up."

"We?"

"Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, and I want you to stay".

"McGonagall?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Yes, Harry. She loves you like family." Snape had a mischievous look to him but Harry dropped it.

Harry started to pack and as he walked around throwing stuff in his trunk asked, "Sev, where will I be staying in the castle?"

"Hmmm, oh you have two rooms, one with me and the other in Albus' rooms." He said this after Harry finished and shrunk the trunk.

"Wow, really?"

"Yes, Hurry up. I hate this house it's all Muggleish."

Harry snickered, "Muggleish?"

Snape rolled his eyes, "I don't know. You ready? Good."

"We are going to apparate right outside the wards and then walk to the castle."

Without anymore warning Snape grabbed harry and apparated away to Hogwarts.

When they got to Hogwarts, the duo made their way to the headmaster's office.

**Headmasters office**

"Albus, are you sure about this? I don't think Harry will take this well." Minerva asked nervously.

But before Albus could comment a voice interrupted them and asked, "You don't think I will take what well?

Standing in the doorway were Severus and Harry.

"Oh, Harry my boy. How are you?" Albus asked with an excited expression.

"Well, the way you're looking at me right now is scaring me but other than that I'm pretty good. I am confused though about why I'm he- Ow…Oh… Sorry how are you professors?"Harry asked after Sev elbowed him in the ribs.

"Good, Good my boy." Albus asked chuckling

"I'm well Harry, thank you." said the stern transfiguration professor with a slight smile on her face.

"That's good. So can someone tell me why I'm here and apparently staying? I thought I had to stay with my loving family for" He was broken off mid sentence with a gesture from the headmaster.

"Harry why don't you sit."

Harry sat down and Minerva next to him, that's when he realized Snape left.

'sir where did-?"

"Don't worry you'll see Severus later"

"Now Harry I believe you have noticed that your appearance is changing am I right?"

"Yes sir. I've also noticed how I seem to feel... I don't know, more powerful, I guess. But what does that have to do with me coming here?"

"Well Harry, last time I saw you, you seemed different but in a good way. I then found a charm which will bring up one's family tree. To access this you need to have a strong bond with the person who you want know more about. Luckily for us we have a strong bond, my boy.' He said with a grandfatherly smile and Harry blushed while smiling slightly.

"So I did the charm and I found out that you have a set of grandparents on your mother's side. We all thought she was a muggleborn but she was an apparent pureblood. Now Harry you must know we had no idea of this, or your life would have been way different. I would have never left you on that doorstep" he ended sadly

While Dumbledore said this all Harry could think was _'I have family other than the Dursleys, grandparents yet. Wow!'_

"Here Harry, I want you to read this now remember nobody knew Harry, if we did, well, Here just look at it."

Dumbledore handed him the paper. And he immediately looked to his mums parents it read:

_Albus P.W.B Dumbledore_

_Maternal Grandfather_

_Minerva K. McGonagall_

_Maternal Grandmother_

"BLOODY HELL! How… what…huh...Arrgh!"

Harry was literally on the floor from shock (he had fallen after shouting).

Harry just sat up looked his profe- grandparents each in the eye before calmly walking out and headed towards the lake to think.

Back in the office a distraught McGonagall, was being hugged by her husband.

"It will be alright, Min. Shh, calm down. I know I love him to, we just need to give him time, and this is a lot for him. Let him sort through this and he will come around. I know it. _I_ know Harry. It'll be okay love." Albus said with a kiss on the side of her head.

_**Down By the Lake**_

Harry stared out to the lake. All he could think about is how the greatest wizard in the world didn't recognize his own ruddy daughter or his grandson.

'_Grandson' _Harry thought bitterly. How could no one notice this?

Harry watched as the giant squid swam to the middle of the lake, and sighed "I wish I was like you nothing to worry about. I have to now think about damn grandparents, the prophecy, Oh and don't forget Voldemort who will defiantly like to hear this information, just another way too hurt me, by killing more of my family."

Harry said this to himself or so he thought.

"Well, not everyone gets their way." A familiar voice said.

Harry turned around to face a smirking Snape; Harry looked at him and asked "Did you know? Did my Mum know?"

Snape sighed and sat next to the boy, "Well harry, I didn't know until about an hour ago, but apparently Lily found out after our fifth year, because she never told me( as you know we were close but not as close as we were when we were kids after 'the incident')."

"Sev, I-I'm afraid. I don't want to lose any more people I love. I don't want to get closer to them because Voldemort goes after the ones I love the most. Yes, I know it's their choice but I-I'm scared." Harry looked at Snape, his emerald eyes full of tears. Severus' heart broke; he put an arm around Harry's now shaking shoulders.

"Harry, "he said softly trying to get the boy to look at him, Severus sighed and said a bit louder, "Harry, they love you. They want to get to know you not as their student but as their grandson. I know it's scary, believe me I'm afraid that you could get hurt. You needn't worry over Albus or Minerva; I think they could both handle themselves."

"But what if they don't want me as their grandson?" Harry asked quietly.

Now Severus pulled the young man into a full blown hug, "Harry James Potter, Never ever think they don't want you, and think if they don't I'll take you, you aren't too bad of kid. Well except when you do find yourself faced with the most dangerous situations, which I don't approve of and will stop this year unless you want to give me or your grandparents heart attacks" Severus said slyly.

Harry pulled back and laughed and said "I don't go looking for Danger it comes looking for me." With a sigh he said seriously "Are you sure about them?"

Sev rolled his eyes and said "You've got to be kidding me. Albus found out what only this morning and the man already has you at the castle. Harry he has loved you for years"

Harry smiled and asked, "Can I talk to them tomorrow and stay with you tonight?"

"Sure but you **will** talk to them tomorrow. Come on you need to rest."

With that they got up and walked back to the castle.

*I'm using it as an expression, and no pun intended with HBP

**This is my Sequel to TWO WHO CARE, and I'm going to defiantly work on this farther by making it a multi-shot fic Not a Separate, cuz I can't leave you hanging on what happens with Harry and the rest of the gang!**

**Britt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anyone or anything in Harry Potter **

With that they got up and walked back to the castle.

As they passed the quidditch pitch Harry turned to Snape and said, "Wait since when is there a guest room in your quarters?"

"Hmm… Oh, Harry did you forget your staying in the castle, a Magic castle." He says sarcastically.

"All I had to do was ask the castle for an extra room for you in my quarters" Severus said with a shrug.

"Oh" Harry replies embarrassed at his stupidity.

They had finally reached the entrance to the castle and Snape asked Harry if before they went back to his rooms did he want to get something to eat from the kitchens. Harry nodded in reply.

They walked in silence until Sev stopped(he seemed to remember something), cursed quietly and said "Expecto Patronum" he then leant forward and said something into the doe's ear and it sped off.

Harry knew this was the way the Order communicated and decided to ask Severus what was up with that, who he was talking to.

"Oh that," he said "I was informing Albus of our whereabouts."

"OK, so… I'm assuming Dumbledore' he couldn't come to say grandfather 'and yourself aren't feuding or, do I have to split up another fight between the two of you?" Harry asked amused.

Snape looked at him from the corner of his eye and snorted.

"Yes, it is rather unlucky of me if I get stuck on the bad side of Albus Dumbledore." He drawled.

"Yeah, I guess so."

The duo, walked through the portrait -after tickling the pear, and were they ended up being bombarded by house elves asking if they wanted this or that to eat or drink. One in Particular caught Harry attention.

"Dobby! It's great to see you!" Harry said as the little elf hugged his knees.

"Harry Potter, sir it's nice to see you ok. Dobby heards you captured many bad wizards and fought He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named again and lived. Dobby is so Happy to see Harry Potter ok." Dobby said excitedly (mind you while sobbing) and continued with "Harry Potter is such a great wizard, you protect us house elves and you fights bads people, your great oh so great!" Dobby finished wailing.

During this speech three things happened: the first was Harry started blushing and tried to quiet the House elf down. The second was Sev started laughing uncontrollably. And the final thing was the other elves brought load of food to table in which Severus and Harry would occupy after Dobby's 'I Love Harry Potter' Fest.

"Erm… thanks Dobby but really it was mostly The Order and professor Dumbledore, But thank you." Harry said still blushing

Dobby waved goodbye saying he needed to go he was needed elsewhere and disappeared with a crack.

Severus finally controlled himself and they both started eating the many foods that where set out for them.

"Harry just so you know I have never seen such a devoted house elf." Sev remarked

"Yeah I know he is a good friend maybe a little over zealous but good none the less. I was thinking after Hogwarts maybe he could come stay with me if the Headmaster allowed it" Harry said uneasily at the topic of his prof- Grandfather. _Merlin Harry he is now your grandfather not only your professor anymore,_ Harry scolded himself.

Snape snorted, "I really doubt the Headmaster would object to anything you wanted. The man never could hide favoritism especially to his golden boy- no offense. And now you're his grandson Merlin forbid you lose points or have detentions and if so you would have it with him."

Harry still uneasy over the whole thing still chuckled at the potions masters tone.

"Well, I guess I'm just too hard to resist." He smiled cheekily when Sev took a swipe to Harry's head.

"Okay are you ready to go get some rest? Good, let's go. Apparently the castle knew you were going to be staying in my rooms, because they colors show your Gryffindor pride." Snape said with such a sneer Harry had to laugh at. The glares and sneers had no affect on Harry anymore because he knew Sev didn't mean it, well most of the time he didn't mean it.

After talking about some menial things as they made their way to the dungeons where Snape Quarters were located, They finally arrived and Snape said the password "Bezoar" to the portrait of a tall fierce man and Snake slithering up a tree which opened to reveal a large room which had dark blue painted walls and nice furniture. In the room there were five doors, four in which Harry knew where they lead, one was Sev's room, the second was his private potions lab, third lead to a small library and lastly was a small kitchen.

Snape took Harry to the door that wasn't there last time the boy had been there (during their occlumency lessons). When Harry inspected closer the door had a small plaque with Harry's name on it posted on the door like Sev's did.

Curious Harry opened the door with Severus behind him, awaiting his reaction.

As Harry stepped in he noticed the Gold and Red pallet of the room as Snape had said it was. The walls were painted Red with a gold trim and his bed was very similar to the one he had in his dormitory it was only larger than the one in Gryffindor tower. There was a simple Desk and dresser. Then there were two more doors that one most likely held a bathroom and the other a closet. It was perfect.

"Wow" Harry breathed.

"Your vocabulary seizes to amaze me Mr. Potter," Sev said sarcastically as he took Harry's trunk from his pocket and enlarged.

"So you should know there are new muggle clothes and robes in the closet. And before you object I didn't buy them, actually it was rather odd when we asked the castle it seemed to bring this all with it so enjoy. I will wake you up for breakfast tomorrow and goodnight." With that Snape dramatically left the room.

Harry just shook his head at the man's antics he was way to over dramatic. Harry walked over to the bed and laid down thinking about today and how his life will change. Forgetting about the family tree paper shoved in his pants pocket.

_**Headmasters Office**_

Albus and his wife were sitting on a chintz sofa in their private quarters staring into the fire when a silver doe came into the room, which made the couple sit up straighter thinking Severus will have some report on their grandson.

"Talked to Harry. He is Ok, Will be spending the night with me. Don't Worry." Snape's voice echoed

Minerva sighed in relief while Albus glowered into the fire. Min looked at her husband and asked "Why in Merlin's name are you acting like a three year old?"

Albus dropped the glare and looked at her with sad eyes and said "He will never trust me again and I just got him back at the end of the last year after… Well you know everything that happened. I can't lose him, Min."

Minerva sighed sadly, knowing full well what this could do to Albus if Harry decided to ignore our relations and not trust Albus. It would probably kill the man. Of course deep down she knew Harry would never do that but still worried her deeply.

Over the years she always favored the boy, not as openly as her husband has but still she cared for the boy like her own. Why shouldn't she, she has known all of his life.

She remembers the first time Lily, brought little baby Harry to see her and Albus.

_Flashback_

_Minerva looked at the clock on the opposite wall from her desk and sighed. It had been a long day, it was now 3:00pm and she had been going over lesson plans for the new school year since 7:00am and she was tired._

_As Minerva put her quill down, to take a much needed break her Floo flared up and out came one of her most favored students not that she would admit it, Lily Evans-Potter._

_Lily always reminded her of herself as a young girl, they both had the same desire to learn and both had to tame their men._

_As the young lady stepped out she noticed Lily was holding something and Minerva knew what it was immediately. It was her son whom Lily had given birth to a fortnight ago. She had been told by James whom had been ironically in the Headmasters office when Lily went into labor while visiting a friend. She told James for Lily to bring him to Hogwarts soon to meet his extended family. I swear that night I was going to have stun Albus from his constant excitement he acted like he was on a sugar high (higher than usual)._

"_Hello Professor, How are you?" Lily asked in her usual sweet manner._

"_Lily how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not your professor anymore. It's been awhile" She admonished quietly with a slight smile._

_Lily chuckled, "Old habits die hard. So Minerva I would like to introduce you to Harry James Potter." She brought the baby close to Minerva so she could let her hold him._

_When Minerva held him for the first time she fell in love with those green eyes._

"_He has your eyes. Well Harry I have a feeling you'll be like your father a real charmer." She cooed._

_Lily laughed, "He already is he has James, Remus and Sirius wrapped around his tiny finger, and just wait till he meets Albus, Harry will have it in with the Headmaster before he can even crawl."_

_Min laughed at how true the statement was. Knowing Albus he would be real sucker when it came to the son of James Potter. If Albus treated him the way he treated James in school by getting away with half those pranks then we are in for something else. _

"_Have you taken him to see Albus yet?" she inquired._

"_No, I wanted you to come with us. And after I see Albus I wanted him to go meet the other teachers."_

"_Well, why don't we go now? I need a break." Minerva said with a rare excited smile._

_With that they walked down the winding corridors talking about everything from motherhood to even Lily's fears of Voldemort, until they stopped at the Statue guarding the stairwell to Dumbledore's office._

"_Chocolate Frogs"_

_When they reached the top and knocked they heard Albus call out "Come in". Minerva - who still held Harry – said "Albus Lily wanted you to meet someone special."And with those few words Albus grinned and jumped out of his seat excited to meet the baby._

_Minerva handed the baby off to her husband as Lily smiled at the scene playing out. _

"_Hello there little guy, I'm sure your Daddy told you to call me something really not accurate like Uncle Alby but please don't call me that, you can call me anything you want when you can talk just not that," Lily laughed because that's exactly what the Marauders told the Two week old to call the Headmaster, "because believe me I'm positive with the way Aunt Minnie is looking at you right now I'm sure you will be spending lots of time at the castle."_

_Lily chuckled at Minerva's face when Albus called her Aunt Minnie and didn't want to stick around for the results of her getting over the shock so she took Harry and said they will visit soon, And took the baby to visit all the teachers._

_Let's just say after that day Harry had worked himself into each and every one of the professors there. And visited all the time when the Potters needed a babysitter._

_End Flashback_

Minerva was smiling as she thought back to that day and decided to remind her husband of how much love Harry had.

"Albus, Harry has such a big heart I know he will accept us, he grew up with no affection from the Dursleys. We can give him that. Sure at first he will be embarrassed but we can't do anything about that, only time will help with getting over the fact we are not only his professors but grandparents too. He might be a bit wary but he cares so much and that will help, trust me.'

Albus looked resigned and nodded his head in agreement.

"Your right, you're always right"

"I know" she said with a smirk.

Albus chuckled and suggested, "Why don't we eat dinner here tonight?"

"Okay, that would be nice."

Albus called for a house elf and the elf was no other then Dobby.

"Hello, Master Dumbledore sir" The house elf said grinning wildly.

Surprised at the happiness radiating off the little elf, Dumbledore asked, "Hello Dobby, you look mighty Happy, What has you so chipper?"

"Oh sirs, Master Harry is in the kitchens and we talked it was great. He is such a great wizard almost as goods as you sir. And h-…. Oh I begs your pardon sir, What can I get you?" he asked blushing as Dumbledore raised an eyebrow knowing if he didn't stop Dobby soon they would be hearing every little the about Harry.

The couple chuckled at the elf's love and devotion for the boy-who-lived.

"Ah, Dobby I must agree Harry is a great wizard but Professor McGonagall and I would like some dinner, and thank you for your help." Albus smiled kindly at the glowing elf who was grinning at the simple thank you.

With a Crack he was gone, and not a few second later an array of food appeared in front of them. And they dug in to the food which could fill five people.

After they finished the couple talked for awhile speculating if Harry read his entire Family Tree or just forgot about it before turning in.

Before either of the adults fell asleep each of their thoughts were turned to a Black haired green- eyed boy until they were lulled into sleep.

**********************************************************Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone who reviewed and even just read this fic.

I will update as soon as possible thanks!

Britt


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own anything**

_Tap, Tap._

Harry stirred awake from hearing something tapping at his window (**A/N: Magical window like the RoR).**

He sat up just realizing that he had slept in his clothes he had worn yesterday. Harry got up and walked to the window to let the owl in, as he does he notices the owl is none other than Pig.

"Hey Pig. What do you have there a message from Ron?" he asked hopefully while untying the letter.

When he finally freed the letter, he moved to sit at his desk to read what his friend had said:

_Hey mate,_

_ You don't expect me to leave you hanging, do ya? I hope those relatives of yours are treating you alright, because if they are not they will have a whole lot more people there to avenge you than just mad-eye._

_The Burrow is quiet without the twins, but still full of fun with Ginny here, I guess. Now it would be better if my best mate were here. Do you think Dumbledore will let you come?_

_Talk to you soon,_

_Ron_

_P.S. Gin says hi and to owl her (what's up with the fascination with my little sister?)_

'_Hmm, what was his fascination with Ginny all of sudden and he knew there was probably no chance of him going to the burrow'_ Harry thought and sighed, but later shrugged it off and went to take a shower.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When Harry walked with Severus into the Great Hall in his new dark emerald green robes, all Harry could do is panic silently but he was pretty sure Snape could still see through him. So Harry tried to focus on something else other than his grandparents – he finally accepted the concept of them but it was still just as awkward. His thoughts brought him to the Family Tree paper on his desk, he hadn't had a chance to read it all yet but he could do that later after he talks to his gran-. _No Harry you will not think about that now,_ Harry scolded.

Harry must have made an odd face because he looks at Severus who is staring at him quite intently with a single eyebrow raised. Harry just smiles wanly at the potions master, who in return shakes his head.

When they reach the Great Hall Harry is greeted warmly by his professor, whom must've been told of his arrival. His eyes rest on Professor McGonagall who is looking at him nervously her usual stern face gone for that single moment; Harry smiles a tiny half smile and sits in between Snape and Flitwick.

Harry feels someone's eyes on him but he refuses to look up.

He knows its Dumbledore. Harry can't help but feel betrayed yet again.

_How could you not know?_ He thought.

After filling his plate Professor Flitwick engages him in conversation. Harry had to laugh at the tiny professor, he made him laugh even when he felt so… He didn't even know how he felt but still Flitwick cheered him up greatly.

"… Of course I could've removed the charm but I rather enjoyed watching him walk around looking like a purple dinosaur." Flitwick squeaked.

Harry was about to respond but was beaten to the punch by his headmasters patronus (who had already left the table), "Harry can I see you in my office."

Harry nodded without looking at the silvery phoenix, and made his way to get up when McGonagall came up beside him and said "we can go together."

After walking a little while Harry said, "I don't blame you, you couldn't have known. But still yesterday I felt so, I don't know unwanted. I learn I have family after knowing you both for years and neither of you could spot the similarities and possibilities that I could be related to you, it just felt lonely. Then I was afraid you wouldn't want me but I was put in my place by Sev. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for how I left yesterday, it was just a lot and then with Sirius-." Harry broke off with tears in his eyes, he may have come to terms with his godfather's death but it still want any easier for him.

Minerva looked at her grandson and saw the tears so she wrapped her arm around his shoulders as they walked.

"Harry, you will never know how much Albus and I regret sending you to the Dursleys, we have loved you since before you could crawl. I remember when your mum first brought you here; you were the talk of the castle for weeks you will always be wanted. And you needn't apologize we both acted rashly. Albus shouldn't have been so dramatic and he- I mean we should have told you the story before anything else."

Harry smiled at her brightly the tears gone.

They walked in comfortable silence till the reached the statue and Minerva said the password "licorice wands" and proceeded to walk up the stairs her grandson in tow.

She walked in without knocking and stopped in front of Albus who was tinkering with one of his many objects.

Albus greeted them, "AH, good morning, It's nice to see you Harry, wont you have a seat."

Harry nodded and sat in his usual seat (you know he has been here to much when you have a usual seat).

"Sir, before you say anything I must apologize for mw behavior yesterday and the day we came back from the ministry. I'm truly sorry for any damage I've done." Harry said quietly.

"Harry the fault is also mine, I should have told you of the prophecy before then and it wasn't very good timing on part now was it? And you mustn't apologize for my dramatics in the situation; I should have told you more before I revealed anything to you. And to that I apologize." He said sadly.

"So sir, will you tell me more?" Harry asked hopefully.

And he got just that and more he noticed the happiness his grandparents radiated after he accepted it and how mature he accepted it and that meant the world to them.

Harry now realized how hard it was for his grandmother to give up her daughter, and how heartbroken they were. He also found out she knew of the Prophecy.

"Yes Harry she knows, I couldn't hide it very well all last year when I kept asking and worrying about you." He said in answer to Harry's shocked face.

"Now harry a quick question. Did you happen to look at the rest of your family tree?"

"No sir I was, pretty tired and my mind was wandering last night."

"Ok, then' he said slowly 'So you didn't see that you were an Heir of Merlin's, Gryffindors and Ravenclaw?" he said amused.

"WHAT! NO… I'm not… Am I... How can I be the heir of Gryffindor or Merlin and did you say Ravenclaw?" he spluttered

"Yes, I did say Ravenclaw and you are an heir of Merlin directly from my side, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor from your father." Dumbledore said smirking, "yes Harry you're quite powerful" he said as an afterthought.

Well let's just say after saying a few profanities, a swipe on the back of the head from his grandmother and whole lot a gaping like a fish, Harry finally accepted these announcements, albeit reluctantly.

They talked for awhile longer and Harry learned all about his family which was nice seeing as he has never had anything remotely close to a family who loved him(other than the Weasleys of course)

Soon Albus needed to go to a meeting at the ministry since he received all of his achievements and titles again that had been taken away do to the fact Albus and Harry were as delusional as Fudge so wrongly thought.

The Trio each departed to their own doings – Minerva went to look over end of the year essays, Harry went to write his friends, and Albus left for those meetings.

As Harry sat down at his desk in Sev's quarters he realized that he can win this war but not alone but with his family. And no, not for himself or some self type revenge but for everyone, for those whom he had lost – Sirius, Cedric, his mum and dad – and for those whom he had gained – Severus, Ron, Hermione, Remus, His grandparents, all the Weasleys, the Order, and even Dobby.

Harry wanted to be able to live and he will be able to not only after he defeats Voldemort, but now. Harry will fight for what he believes but at what cost? He doesn't know but it won't stop him, Voldemort can harm him but if he hurts the ones he loves he will pay.

Tom chose his path long ago and had his chance but he chose what was easy. Now its Harry's turn and he will need to decide and choose what is right or what is easy.

And with that realization Harry decides this year will be like no other.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

A/N: Well that's it, but I think I will make this into a 6th year AU, and focus it on Voldemort, Ginny and Harry, but also Harry's relationships with friends and Family. So tell me what you think and I know this ending sucked but I really want to redo his 6th year!

So review and I would like to thank all of you who reviewed it means a lot.

Britt


End file.
